Family
by Rimsha
Summary: AU. What really happens within the Sasuke's family. And how one person can hurt him so much. The person you'd hardly expect.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke. He was almost everyone's idea of perfection. Envied for his unmarked creamy skin, pitch black hair, and those gorgeous bottomless eyes. Envied for his intelligence, for his family name.

But, Uchiha Sasuke was broken. He could never be at peace. The family had tried to hide the deep flaws for years. His family was troubled, so much that it could never be repaired.

Mikoto. Sasuke had chosen to stay with her, he preferred it. Mikoto was at the edge of her sanity, after over a decade of heavy mental abuse, family pressure, and being forced to take part in a trustless marriage.

Itachi. Believe it or not, Itachi was Sasuke's source of stability. Without him, Sasuke may have caused himself unthinkable damage. But Itachi was no longer there for Sasuke. He had been sent overseas by Fugaku to maintain one of the numerous international companies.

Let's not forget Fugaku. Fugaku was the source of many, if not all of the youngest Uchiha's problems.

Sasuke had always trusted his father, he had thought Fugaku was a good, honest man. When Sasuke learned more, the night he learned almost, if not everything. That was when Sasuke cracked.

In Sasuke's eyes, his father was a filthy piece of scum. Maybe he was below scum. Fugaku was a terrible person. As Itachi was growing up, and even before, when he was a young child, for some reason, Fugaku enjoyed pulling his arm back and fiercely slapping his eldest son across the face, the child's face would throb in searing pain, his eyes would water. Everytime Sasuke heard that sickening sound, even if he was a floor away from the cause, the helpless boy would lock himself in his room and sob. He would sob because he didn't know how to save Itachi, he didn't know how to end Itachi's pain.

When Fugaku wasn't causing his sons pain, he was busy terrorizing his wife. Poor Mikoto was forced into marriage at the age of eighteen. Since that time, Fugaku never had any problem telling her how stupid and worthless he thought she was. Not only Mikoto, he thought all women were useless. But that never kept him from deserting the family every other weekend, to travel the world, and fuck some sluts. Nope, never kept him from that.

Now, Sasuke had learned all this and much, _much_ more in the time span of about twenty minutes. Needless to say, it swamped him. He escaped to his room that night, and vomited a few times, all while sobbing helplessly.

Months later, Sasuke sat in his bedroom, feeling content. That "beautiful" alabaster skin littered with cuts, some of which still bled. Seated on his bed, he pushed the razor down, sliding it across his skin while still pressuring it more than enough. It hurt, it hurt quite a bit, but it was what he needed. It was the distraction from family, from his father, from _life. _Blood began to ooze from the newly formed opening, and for some twisted reason, seeing that gorgeous, vibrant shade of red, slither down his skin made Sasuke happy. Watching it for a while, he wiped it onto his hand to keep it from staining the bedding.

Sasuke loved staring at the cuts on his arms and legs, those bright red marks of pain, his distraction. Though, he had always thought that it was cowardly of him to be unable to slice down his wrist, but Sasuke didn't want to cause too much damage.

Once the bleeding had stopped, he wrapped up the razor and placed it inside of the cabinets under his sink. Glancing at his reflection, Sasuke noticed bags under his dark eyes, and blue black hair stood messily atop his head. He had tried to go to bed earlier, but it was no good. He turned and tossed around in his bed, restlessly, he was unable to sleep without marring his milky skin.

Scowling as he thought of his weakness, onyx eyes darted to the clock, it read 3:20 a.m. Groaning, Sasuke trudged over his bed, cursing as he stepped on the sharp point of one of his belts. It seemed he'd only get four hours of sleep before school, again. How lovely.

Pain coursed through the boy, as he pressured his scarred limbs while climbing into his bed, he shivered as the pain ceased to end. Once under the blanket, Sasuke was out, trying to get as much rest as he could before he had to get up and face his life again.

Uchiha Sasuke is broken.

**Heh, first fic **

**It's not too depressing is it? haha, I don't think i'm too great at this**

**But please Review :O**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi

Itachi. Itachi was home.

Thank God.

Sasuke had been scared, he was scared that Itachi would notice the red marks across his upper arm, or the slight limp he'd been experiencing. However, since the elder son arrived home, he hadn't noticed. But Itachi's presence had stopped Sasuke from cutting, he didn't unwrap the razor a single time since Itachi had come. The boy usually carried the small razor around with him, in its small black bag, but Sasuke hadn't touched the bag, he hadn't pressed that razor into his skin, he hadn't put it deep into the skin and tugged until he's gotten a clean red line, which blood would flow from. The young man hadn't harmed himself in over a month now.

The innocent little bag was in the back of the boy's closet, where he'd thrown it a few weeks ago, in a secret fit of frustration and rage. Usually he didn't even think of the bag, the razor, cutting, but Sasuke was scared, he was scared he wouldn't be able to stop himself this time. He felt such a raw need to take the bag, unwrap it, and see red flow.

Sasuke was very proud of his progress, he didn't want it to stop, he didn't want to be sucked into the insomnia, anxiety, depression, and nausea that came with cutting. But the past few weeks had been tough. Since Itachi had come home, he had left the job; he couldn't stand working for their father. The man was just so twisted, so sick, so manipulative and so very disgusting.

Fugaku was just too much for the younger son to handle. He hadn't bothered to pay child support in months, he thought Mikoto would never force him, he thought she was weak because she was a woman, he thought she would never stand up to him. So he didn't bother to fund for his child. But that didn't stop him from demanding Sasuke and Itachi to visit every two weeks.

The visits were terrible, even worst when Itachi wasn't there with him. Whenever Fugaku called and told Sasuke he would be there at five to pick him up, the boy wanted to die. Sasuke had tried to get out of it, told Fugaku he had work to do, he had plans, or he didn't want to go. But Fugaku didn't care; he told his son that he didn't have a choice.

Just thinking of having to spend a weekend at his father's home, where everyday lasted an eternity, where he would have to see the screwed up human being that his father was all day long, made Sasuke nauseas. That was how the boy had begun this, he was feeling so disgusted, being in the same home as his father. The boy had went through his fathers knives, grabbing every single one, running it over the pale skin of his arm, hoping for blood, hoping the skin would break. But it didn't. All he got was a dark scar on his arm.

Thinking of his father, who was currently on _another_ vacation, spending Sasuke's child support in Guatemala, on some cheap prostitutes, made Sasuke sick.

The boy wanted to go to his closet and unwrap the razor. Unsure what to do, the raven found himself breathing heavily, face soaked with thick tears. Looking down, he saw the scars on his leg, they had almost disappeared, but could be seen if he stared hard enough.

Did he really want more? Did he really want that depression? The constant need for more, but the **fear **that someone would find out, that he would hurt himself to a dangerous extreme, did Sasuke want that for the moment of relief?

Confusion wound around the teen, everything was piling up, too much to handle. What should he do? The boy wanted to scream.

He stood up, walked to the closet, picked up the small black bag.

**--**

**please review!!**

**I'd really like to know what you all think :D**


End file.
